Just like you:
by Esmerada007
Summary: Elle tries to apprehend sylar but sylar has different plans for her. Sylar tries to form an army of villians to destory the heroes. sylar/elle, Adam/elle
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Just like You Ch 1

**Rating: **Pg-13

**Pairing/Characters: **Sylar / Elle Bishop / Adam Monroe

**Author's Notes:**Spoilers through "Truth and Consequences, powerless

**Summary:** Elle tries to apprehend sylar but sylar has different plans for her.

You thought you were standing beside me

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

Elle was pacing back and forth in the company office, worried. She never felt like this before. She usually did the first thing that came to her mind and did it without thinking.

It had only been gut instinct that made her shoot her hands out and send an electrifying bolt at him. He went down, crashing through the glass window without any hesitation to fight her. It was like he wanted her to catch him, and that was what made her worry.

She had read his file, the killings and his escape from the Company a while back. The man was ruthless and a killer. It somewhat thrilled her that he was like her. Although she would never admit she could be a monster like him. She would only go after the ones her father would tell her too. She didn't slaughter people like he did and she definitely didn't let it get messy, that wasn't her style.

Her father was somewhere else and it only got worse when she heard the alarm go off. Her heart beat faster and she knew that he was escaping from the Company once again.

She knew she could do this; she was making her way to the hall when the lights were suddenly dimmer, making everything have an eerie look to it. She kept telling herself she could beat him, she could be mean, angry, could be just like him. That was the only way to beat a serial killer, to outwit him.

Although she thought of her self stronger then him, she was overconfident. She thought of him as a fake, stupid to try to escape her and the Company. She was the one with the blue sparks that could roast anyone near her. Why would he be so foolish?

Her mind wandered to two days ago when they brought him in. He was strapped to a metal table and given a sedative for his powers. After the scientist left she just stood there watching him. His eyes never left hers when she stood there and he laughed at her. He had an eerie creepy laugh that made her tense to be in the same room with him. It made her skin quiver to watch him like this. He was insane.

She walked towards him, wondering if she should just tease him, like she had Adam and Peter.

"What's so funny? Are you trying to keep your insanity intact?" she smiled, approaching his side.

His eyes darkened and he looked her up and down. "You have no idea what will happen to your precious Company and you," he threatened.

Elle looked back at him and took a step closer, the palms of her hands alight with blue sparks.

"I'm not scared of you,"

He smiled, wondering how much arrogance she really had. What drove her to provoke him like this?

"If you're not scared of me then get take these restrains off,"

She laughed and walked back towards him.

"You think this is my first day?" she scolded.

He laughed and stared at her again.

"You should be scared,"

Her eyes blazed again as she walked closer to him, and touched the tip of his nose, jolting him in the process. In that same moment she hadn't realized he had somehow gotten one of his hands free.

He grabbed her by the jaw and forcefully pulled her closer, kissing her full on the lips. She squirmed and jolted him in the thigh. She screamed until her lungs felt like they were going to give out. The next thing she remembered she woke up on the floor. Her father and a few guards came in to sedate Sylar again.

After that episode her father forbid her to go back in there. She did as she was told even though it wasn't her usual stance but after what had happened, she wasn't even sure if she _wanted_ to go back there.

It made her furious to think about how he tricked her, and even more when she realized he could have actually killed her. The one thing that possibly made her even angrier was that he had managed to kiss her. Yes, it made her book boil with anger.

Now she was walking back towards that same hall, the hall where all the dangerous prisoners were located. She never had this much trouble with all of them combined as she did with Sylar. He was the most dangerous, unique specimen that they had and that is why her father kept him alive. They wanted to know what made him tick.

It made her slightly jealous at times, wishing she was the most special and most dangerous person the Company had. Maybe that was the reason why she envied him at times.

*************************

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

He smiled, leaning into a dark corner of the hall. One again he had escaped death by the hands of the Company. It had been his plan to get caught all along. He wanted to find and see who was in charge of this Company, to find out there every little dirty secret he could get his hands on.

He had found Adam, once captured by the Company himself. They had made a deal to find all the others that were locked up and to team up to destroy the Company. He hadn't liked the idea at first, he had rather done it himself, kill all the others and take their abilities but he was tired of doing everything himself.

Earlier today he had Adam trip the security alarm, forcing the guards to leave their posts. At that moment Adam found his cell, injecting him with his blood to give him all his abilities back. After that, Adam left to get the others while Sylar decided to stay and wait for Elle.

He wanted to show her just how cold and ruthless he could be. He was nothing like her; he could sense the anger and jealousy in her eyes when she had been in the room with him. He gleamed at this though; she wanted to be just like him, a ruthless killer.

Maybe he would keep her as a new recruit; he could use the help, or maybe he would just take her ability. He didn't know yet. Maybe he would just play with her first.

He stayed in the dark shadows of the hall as he watched her. She was walking towards his cell. He smiled, knowing he had a surprise in there for her. He could hear her screams and cries echoing in his ear now, and it made him realize just how weak and senseless she really was. She was emotional and cared for her so-called father. He gleamed as he walked in the room, waiting for her to back away from her dead father.

"I wouldn't miss him. Especially not after what he did to you."

She turned around, her eyes red from crying, and faced him. A jolt escaped her hands and he stood there, dissolving the electrical current with his right hand that was flaming red.

"You tried to take away my abilities, didn't you?"

Elle backed away near the wall knowing she couldn't fight someone that had more power over her. She was scuffling away near a corner when she found herself lying flat on her back, being pulled towards him.

"I'm a psychopathic killer, do you think you could actually fight me?" he said staring down at her.

"Takes one to know one," she scowled.

He smiled once again and kneeled down.

"You know you could be just like me if you wanted to," he said, smiling. He caressed her face but she flinched away from him.

"No, I might be a killer but I'm not a monster."

He laughed as he traced a line across her forehead, feeling the smoothness of her skin.

"Please don't kill me," she pleaded.

He felt the fear in her heart and read it in her eyes and he smiled at her.

"I'll give you a proposition that you can't refuse, then."

Elle stared back at him watching him tease her. She hated this, she wanted to watch him fly across the hall and burn him alive. But she knew that would only worsen his temper, maybe killing her in the process.

"And what would that be? Besides you wanting my brain."

Sylar laughed again as he stood up, watching Adam coming in the room.

"You can either work with me or I can take that wonderful ability of yours. What is it going to be?"

She leaned forward to see Adam walking in, staring at her frightened face. Then it dawned on her she had no chance of escaping this place. He had Adam on his side as his puppet. She really didn't want to go with them, especially with Sylar. He killed her father and made her felt like the ten year old she used to be.

She despised him and she didn't want to be like him. She didn't want to become like him, a monster that would kill anything that got in their way. She wanted to change but that wasn't going to happen now. She was stuck with only one choice and that was to take the offer or die a horrible death.

"Fine, I'll help" she spoke but not before she send a blue spark at Sylar's hand and he flinched, his eyes burning into hers.

Sylar stood up and pulled her up with a grin. She jerked away from his hand but he pulled her near grabbing her by the neck.

Adam approached him, glaring evilly at him.

Sylar stared back and let her go, as he knew Adam cared for the blonde for some reason.

Adam pulled her near him, wrapping his arm around her. "Welcome to the family, love."

She tensed after his remark and wondered if she was going to be sent to hell for handing over her soul to them.

"Great, you're working with him too," she said with a slight glare as she jolted him on the arm.

"Oh yes, it was an offer I couldn't refuse. Especially since he's given me a war I know how to win."

Sylar smiled and walked past her with a smile on his face.

"I said you would be just like me"

Adam smiled as he pulled her along, trying to fight the urge to hold her in his arms. It had been months since he'd seen her, since he held her and kissed her. He had missed being around her and feeling her jolts. But he knew that soon she would learn to trust them and fight for their cause. It was meant to happen ever since the day he had created the Company and he would be the one to destroy it.

_Elle staggered along beside Adam ignoring the urge to cry for her father again. The urge to get her revenge on Sylar was great, but she pushed it to the back of her mind. She couldn't think about that right now. She had to go along with this crazy plan of taking out the Company, her father's company. _

_Maybe afterwards she would be free, free to leave and to live a normal life. She snickered at the thought. That was if she lived through this. Then she remembered what Sylar had said. Maybe she was changing to this mania; maybe it was destined to happen all along. _

_Then she smiled; maybe she could be just like him. Better, stronger, invincible. Everyone would fear her too. Maybe even Sylar would fear her someday._

…………………………………………_.._

_Hope everyone likes it._

_Should I continue?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Just like You Ch 2

**Author;** dream_infinity0

**Rating: **M for violence, language and con sexual spanking

**Pairing/Characters: **Sylar / Elle Bishop / Adam Monroe

On my own, cause I can't take living with you

I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you want me to

Elle was sitting around the dinner table bored out of her little mind. She was sitting there trying to ignore the others around her. They were gawking at her. Some were spiteful; angered at her probably for jolting them at times when they escaped. It made her snicker at the times she teased and played with the men around her.

They were scared, frightened to do anything in their cells while she jolted them. It made her realize why she was still alive right now.

She recognized some of them; from the times, she gave their pills to them. Most of them were new to her, which amused her because she was bored. Furthermore, she wanted someone to tease or taunt.

She looked around staring at the five men around her. Two were in the corner chatting while the other three were in the living room ranting or arguing. She was surprised that these men actually listen to him. Which made her believe he probably offered them money, probably was using her father ability to gain their trust, which angered her once again as it brought up memories of her father's death.

She stood up and walked away knowing she shouldn't pester them anymore especially Knox. She remembered a year ago when Knox almost escaped from Primatech. However, no one told her of his ability; she wished she knew at that time because he broke her arm. If it hadn't been for Adam's blood, she would still be in a cast. Just the mere thought of it, made her want to kill him.

It made her wonders if she could use that to her advantage to try and convince sylar to kill him and take his ability. After all he was just as dangerous as he was. She could even try to plot the team against him, or maybe she could plot the team against sylar instead, that would be fun. Oh she had big plans now. Once an ideal got to her head there was no turning back.

***************************

Elle was pacing back and forth in her room; afraid any minute the door would burst opened. She had managed to fool the others that Sylar was planning on killing them once he got what he wanted. They had believed her after she showed them what he was really capable of.

Her head was leaning against the door frame as she listened to the commotion on the other side.

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sylar yelled at the men in front of him._

"_We know you just using us!" Knox yelled. "We are not going to be one of your gineue pigs__**"**_

"_What the hell are you talking about? Sylar snapped. "I brought you here to help take down the company, not to patronize me, he hissed as the other five men seem to watch the drama unfold."_

"_Do we look stupid? We know you just kill us after wards." Flint replied._

"_But we're not going to let that happened, Knox replied._

"_Now come on everyone doesn't need to get violent, unless you want to die." Adam hissed._

"_If I wanted you dead you already would be." Sylar hissed at Knox._

_Knox fumed as he stared at Flint. His hands were starting to light up._

"_I wouldn't do that if I would you?" Adam replied knowing well enough Sylar would fry them._

"_Boy you really have it bad for the bitch don't you?" Knox chuckled._

"_**What **__did you say?" Sylar whirled on Knox._

"_Oh come on Sylar!" Knox said. "It's obvious! You're in love with spark girl!"_

"_WHAT?" Sylar roared. "I AM NOT!"_

"_It's no big deal if you have a crush on her." Flint Chuckled. "I heard she gives pleasure a new name."_

"_Hay don't talk about her that way." Adam replied angered._

_Knox laughed. "I should have known you would like her. I heard she always stayed in your cell, I wonder what you two do in there for hours." _

_Adam roared and tackled Knox letting the first punch that sent the whole room into a full blown brawl. Sylar had to practically throw the other five against the wall while he had flint held up against the wall to get everyone attentions._

Elle had managed to blush as they were talking about her, but then she wondered why Sylar got all offensives of them asking him if he liked her. If she didn't even know better she would think he did. She would rather think not. She might be like him, but she was not an Animal.

The only person that she somewhat trusted was Adam. She knew he was devoted to her from the beginning but there were times she didn't know if she could trust him. The only thing about him was they were lovers a long time ago. That's what made her gain her trust from him.

Elle was watching the mess play out as she peeked threw the door.

She had to stop herself from bursting out laughing as she watched Knox's punch Sylar in the face. She smiled giving Knox for balls to stand up to him. Although she could see in the corner of his face darken by her laughter.

She stopped her giggling fit as she saw Sylar drop the five men to the floor. He seemed to have talked some since into the men as he looked around towards the door.

He quickly turned and gave Elle a dark look. He could hear her laughter from here. "The bitch was going to pay"

He couldn't believe she would have enough courage to set him off like this. To irritate, to anger him so much to send his team against him. Yes he knew she loved teasing him and Adam but this was too much.

He would rather kill her and take the ability himself, but he had promised Adam he would not hurt the girl but that didn't mean he could discipline her. That gave him an ideal as he made his way towards Adam.

Elle watch Adam and Sylar talk about something. She couldn't make it out what he was saying. She watched him turn towards the door with a dark glare in his eyes. Then she wondered if Adam sold her out. The bastard would sell his own mother if he could. She looked at Sylar once again and smiled as anger foamed his eyes.

Elle giggled as she made her away from the door and decided to find a hiding place. She loved playing hiding seek and what better way to catch her pray lurking out in the opening. She smiled as she hid in the dark hallway and waited. "Let the games begin"

Sylar made his way in the room as Adam was right behind him. "You know you kept your word as I saved your life back at the company" Adam replied sternly staring back at Sylar.

"I know that." Sylar hissed. Doesn't mean we can't play her little game does it? Sylar looked at him as he frowned.

"Then what, kill her because she irritates you?" Adam replied annoyed

"No, I have a better idea that will keep us……….Well, I entertained anyway." Sylar smirked and went faller in the room.

"Come out come out where ever you are"

Elle smirked and stayed hidden in the darken hallway. "That's no fun if I come out, you're supposed to come and find me."

Sylar rolled his eyes quite annoyed but smirked ignoring the fact to shout at her, so he can give her a piece of his mind, but instead he waited. He knew where she was. He can hear the beat of her heat from the hallway. He can hear her heart beat to anticipations of finding or rather finding her prey before he found her. However, she should know by now that he was not the prey, she was. He smiled wandering was she really that naïve. Adam glared at him as Sylar just smiled making his way to the hall.

Elle smirked. She can see him coming right out in the opening. She sneered seeing that stupid grin on his face that makes her want to burn him into a crisp, but didn't do anything, she waited She wants to see him suffer, to see him fall on his knees for killing her father. She wants to see him beneath her, struggling, gasping for the last breath in his body while she burned him. Yes she was cold; she had the right to be.

She turned towards the corner. Her eyes sparkling blue as he steps into the dark hallway. She looks around and doesn't see Adam. She knows she heard his voice; maybe he went back in with the others. Oh well no reason to worry about him, he was the least of her problems.

"Come on Elle, why don't you come out, and we can take this to the next step. I know you just begging to be caught." Sylar smiled hearing her heart beat rise.

"I have no reason to be caught. I rather wait until you're on your knees begging for mercy while I skin you alive." Elle hissed.

"Oh pretty harsh, Elle. Is that what you gets you off?" he snickered.

Elle hissed angered as she stepped away from the corner. She quickly let out a strong bolt tossing Sylar on the ground.

He let out a short scream sneering as he leaned up and pushed her to the ground with his Telekinesis.

Elle groaned and pushed herself up. "Bastard"

Sylar was already up and looming over her. "Now now, that's no reason to use language Elle, especially to your leader."

Elle squirmed as her hands were locked beside her, unable to move. "You are not my boss asshole."

Sylar grinned as he seen Adam come on the other side of her. "Well I see you didn't kill each other yet" Adam said.

"Ya he's no fun to play with or kill" Elle hissed.

Sylar only smiled down at her. "Don't you wish. Furthermore, we're going to play a game, my type of game."

Elle stared at him and for some reason, she didn't like the sound of it, and she certainly didn't like the looks Adam was giving her.

*********************************************************"

There was a reason why she was laying on the bed with her two enemies. She wanted revenge on the Sylar for cracking her father's skull open Although the only reason she was laying here because the bastard thought it would be good to irritate her while they loomed over her helpless body.

It angered her that they were trying to control her. It angered her even more to see Adam falling in his footsteps.

She didn't know that her flushed body was starting to get aroused as Adam cupped her chin forcing her to look at her. Yes it was wrong to think this way but there were times like these, she just wanted to push him back and press her lips to his.

It made her remember all the times she went to his cell and tease him, or all the times they made out in his cell until her father caught them. That didn't go down well. The only thing that didn't amuse her was the fact that Sylar was on other sides smiling at her.

"What the hell are you doing? Let me go." She hissed sending a small spark into Sylar.

"No princess, we are only playing a game, isn't that what you wanted." Adam smiled playing with a strain of her golden hair.

"Ya before you hooked up with psycho killer over here." she hissed.

Sylar only smiled as he pulled a struggling Elle over his knee face down. Adam only chuckled knowing what Sylar was going to do.

"Wow, I think you're the first that might get away of doing this Sylar." Adam grinned.

Elle's eyes widen as she looked at Adam. "This is not funny. I will kill you both if you even start to spank me." She hissed.

Sylar only smiled admiring the back view of her bottom. "Well you do need some discipline Elle. We can't have you starting up more trouble now can we." Sylar grinned.

Adam held her squirming hands as she suddenly jolted him. "Now you know me long enough princess that every time you jolt me, It just makes me horny." Adam grinned.

"Oh really." she hissed angered. She jolted him again with enough electricity to fry a bear. Elle giggled as she watched him fell back on the bed, his shirt burned to a crisp.

"Now what did I say about that." Sylar replied slightly annoyed. He pulls Elle over his lap and yanks down her pants. Elle panics and struggles as she feels her black lace panties fall to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing!" screams Elle. "I will fry you even worse if you don't………"

Smack!

"Ow"

"That hurt asshole"

"How do think it makes us feel?" Sylar hissed.

Adam was just starting to be awake as he smelt something burning and someone being slapped.

Adam leaned over and smiled as he seen Elle's blue sparks start to fry Sylar leg. Then he looked over as her bare bottom that was exposed to him. Adam could only grin as past memories of him and a very naked Elle came to him. He shook his head as Sylar slapped her on the ass again.

"Damn you know that hurt don't you." Adam replied. "Too bad I didn't think of this little intervention in the cell. He sneered at Sylar.

"ow,….shut up and help me Adam." Elle screamed.

"Uh, I think not. It's quite amusing to see you like this Elle." Adam replied admiring the view of her bare bottom.

"Why you…." Elle didn't get a chance to finish as Sylar's right hand slaps against Elle's left butt cheek. Elle grits her teeth as she squirms in his lap and jolts him again.

Sylar hisses as Elle shocks him again and again. He leans near her ear and whispers. "You know the more you jolt me the more worse it will be Elle"

Elle squirms again as he slaps her harder. This continues for quite some time as Elle continues to shock him. She is determining to win but he's making it hard as time goes by.

Smack!

"Ouch!"

Sylar sees that Elle's left cheek is a deep pink. She squirms again but Sylar only held her down.

"Stop!"

"Smack"

Elle starts to cry and pleas for mercy now. She hates it, she hates that he is doing this to her. She hates everything about it, and it makes her want to kill him more badly now. She has never felt so humiliated in her life before.

Adam sees's her chrisom face and reaches to grab her hand. "I think she got the message Sylar.

Sylar releases her as she leans against Adam for support. She curls up as Adam grabs the sheet covering her lower half. She leans over sneering as Sylar turns walking towards the door.

"I hope you learn your lesson." Sylar spoke.

Elle could only hold her anger in for so long before she blows, so she released a small spark and shot it straight towards his ass.

Sylar jumped and swapped his backside from the intruding flames. He stared back at Elle angered that he had to get some new pants.

Elle giggled as Adam grinned too. He couldn't help but laugh.

Do I have to once again spank you or would rather have your head sliced opened? Sylar replied angered.

"Now there is no reason to get mad Sylar. She just needs time to adjust." Adam replied amused.

"Adjust? She just burned a whole in my pants. Sylar hissed angered. And the more he seen Elle laughing, it made him want to bend her over his knee once again. And for Adam it just made him want to kill him for snickering.

Sylar left to his room feeling like, he was the one that was getting embarrassed now. He didn't know how long he could handle this. He was always alone and now trying to form an army against the company made him wonder if he wanted this.

He could just kill them all and take all their powers but then what would be the fun of not having that control and power. That was what he wanted all along. He just hopes Elle wouldn't ruin his plans because he had a bad feeling that she would be a hard one to manage.

……********************************************************************

Ok, what do you think continue or not?

There will be more sylar/Elle scenes. Just not yet.

And please reply………


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Just like You Ch 3

**Author;** dream_infinity0

**Rating: **M for violence, language. sexural content

**Pairing/Characters: **Sylar / Elle Bishop / Adam Monroe

**Author's note;** A hero gets captured. No spoilers really. Sorry it took so long to post. **has been rebeta**

Are you sure about this, mate? You know what happen last time? Adam replied as he stared at Sylar who was deciding whether he should punish Elle for her latest scheme. She was supposed to bring and capture a young man who had the power of vanishing but the boy said a few things to Elle that pissed her off. To say the least the man would not be joining their group that Sylar desperately wanted. And he wasn't taking it to lightly.

"Sylar I would give up now. You know what they say about scorned women and all that" Adam said.

Sylar glared at Adam. "I don't give a shit. She killed one of the best men that would have been a true accent to this army. She needs to be taught a lesson."

Adam grinned. "You do remember what happen last time." He said trying hard not from laughing.

"I remember." Sylar said gritting his teeth. He wanted to slice that blond's skull open as he remembered when she lit his pants on fire. _That bitch._

"it's nothing to get your pants into a brittle. She always does that to me"…Adam stopped as Sylar stared at him hard wondering why he didn't kill him yet. Maybe it was the fact he needed him, since he knows lots of information about the company. That was his only reason and the fact he was like him invisible and cannot die. However, he could still at least try to kill the ignoring man. Maybe if he pissed him off too much he would.

"You know if I didn't know better I would say you like her because she irritates you." Adam grinned but kept the jealousy hidden.

Sylar snarled angrily and flipped his hand towards Adam as he went slamming to the wall. "I do not like that ignoring, irritating blond. If you say that again I'll"….

"C'mon Sylar. You have to admit the girl gets under your skin which..." Adam stopped as he felt his throat open.

"Sylar quickly used his power and slit his throat for the heck of it. Adam fell to the floor. "Now look what you made me do."

Elle grinned and leaned against the corner of the hall way as she watched Sylar slit Adam's throat. She knew he would wake up soon so she thought she would have a little fun with Sylar first. although she also had to laugh at the thought of the two most powerful men, here were irritated by her. A little scheme came up in her mind and smiled. This could be fun she thought.

She walked seductively over to Sylar and grinned. She watched as Sylar turned around and stared at her angrily. "Hay you" She grinned brightly as she looked at him up and down. She then winked and gave a slight laugh.

"You." He growled at her. He started to raise his hand to throw her against the wall when she moved her hand forward and zapped him. He fell to the floor, and before he could get up Elle was on him in a minute.

She laughed and straddled him and stared down at him. She had to admit he was very cute. Dressed in all black, his hair spiked, thick brows framing his dark eyes. He was pissed to say the least but she wasn't complaining. So before he could throw her off, she quickly grabbed his cock threw his pants. His eyes widened as he stared at her.

"You know you've been a very bad boy." She replied gently sending a small bolt to his groan. She seen him give her that odd look. She grinned teasing him a little more. "I think you should be punished. Would you like that Gabriel?"

Sylar snapped then and grabbed her hand away from his groan. "Sylar." He corrected. "Don't ever call me that again."

"Why? Your spank me?" She teased.

Sylar growled at her taunting and pulled her away. He quickly got up frustrated and grabbed her arms, pulling her toward to his hard body. He stared at her noticing the grin on her face. He then noticed she was doing this on purpose to irritate him. "Your enjoying this aren't you. Enjoying that you like to inflict pain on people….Just like me."

Elle pushed him away and crossed her arms irritated. "Wouldn't you like that…… Gabriel? To have someone just like you. However, I'm not you. I might be chaotic but I'm not a monster."

Sylar growled and pulled her forward and slammed her against the wall. "You would like to wish that wouldn't you. Too bad I guess we're never find out." Sylar said pointing his finger to her forehead.

Elle's eyes went wide but was more surprised as she seen Adam get up. He had a gun in his hands and pointed the gun at Sylar. Adam pulled the trigger, which let out a big bang. Sylar fell to the floor.

Adam quickly grabbed Elle before she fell and pulled her toward his room. Then he locked the door, turned her around and shook her. "What the bloody hell you did that for."

"Hay I was just having some fun. Besides what's more fun than irritating him." Elle smirked. "Besides i'm not the one that put a bullet in his head."

Adam pulled her forward slight angered. "Well staying bloody alive is more fun don't you think, and i shot him because he was goint to kill you."

"Oh stop winning. We should find a way to amuse ourselves." She smirked placing a hand on his chest.

Adam wasn't getting the clue. The only thing he was thinking about was getting the bloody hell out of here before Sylar woke up. "I really think we should leave before Sylar wakes up and kills us both."

"Oh I wouldn't worry that. He won't kill you, he needs you, and if he did kill me, you just bring me back." She smirked stopping him with a kiss before he could say anything else.

Elle released her lips from his and sat on his desk. She winked at him and decided this could be her phrase 2. She crossed her legs as her flannel skirt showed more leg than usual. She smirked at him as she leaned over to keep her shoes on.

Adam stared at her at the way she was sitting on his desk. Her legs crossed, her golden skin showing up to her thigh and those lovely breasts of hers were pressed against the white blouse showing ever cure of her body. Gosh it was a long time, since he has seen Elle like this. He was wondering if she was taunting him. Bloody hell. If she did he certainly didn't care. He would gladly please her any way he can. With instinct, he quickly walked over and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Are you teasing me princess?" Adam asked licking his lips.

Elle smirked and smoothed a hand against his hard chest. "Maybe, What's it to you?"

Adam grinned knowing what he wanted, and what he wanted to tell her but he wasn't sure if he wanted to. He remembers the last time he did this; she almost fried his skin off. However, the pleasure was so much better. Before he could say anything Elle's hands were undoing his belt.

"Frisky already Elle." he grinned. "You should have told me earlier….I could have helped."

"You would have like that, wouldn't you?" She sent a jolt toward his groan and smiled when he screamed.

Adam hissed and grabbed her right hand and her other while he pushed her on the desk and held her hands down. "Behave princess or you won't get any."

Elle was about to shock him again when she felt her panties slid down and two fingers in her. She moaned and stared up at him. "More."

Adam chucked. "Impatient aren't we." He then moved his hands up and quickly opened her top as he admired the small bra she wore. It was black barely holding her medium size breast. Which showed more cleavage than usual. The last time he seen her this way she wasn't even grown up. It makes him even harder for him to look at her now. He quickly thrust his fingers faster in her until she's panting and moaning his name. Her body was thrusting against his making her lovely breast bounce with each movement. He smirked and leaned over as his mouth went to her neck. He unhooked the front clasp of her bra and moved it to t he side as he cupped one breast. He feels the hard nipple between his palms. His mouth moves lover lapped the other, circling and sucking on the harden nipple until she screams his name out.

Elle was panting now as her body was moving uncontrollable to his touch. He was doing things to her body that she never felt before. She zapped him digging her nails into his arm."Adam please."

Adam smiled and leaned up. "Happy to oblige." He then quickly unzipped his pants and pulled his boxers down. He quickly slid inside accustoming her to his girth.

"Adam." Elle panted trying to gain more of him.

Adam thrust against her and smiled as he watched her whittle under him. He pulled out and seen her frowned face. "Patience's princess. You don't want me to make you wait do you?

She shocked him again and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Shut up and f"….She was stopped as he thrust in her again harder. She let out a couple of moans as she came.

He smirked and was delighted in her moans of pleasure as he picked up speed. The desk was shaking now, but he didn't care. It felt too good to stop now. He griped her hips still pumping until he noticed Elle was screaming still. He kissed her then cupped her breast as he thrust in her a few more times before he came spilling inside of her.

At that same time Elle came screaming out his name. Her body flicker blue as a small bolt of electricity ran through Adam and Elle.

Elle laid down with her eyes closed still trying to overcome the mind blowing orgasm while Adam was recovering and healing his burnt back. he leaned up and pulled out of her. He quickly put his boxers and pants on before he looked at her again. Gosh she was hot and tight. He would never get tired of that feeling, it was starting to make him hard again.

She was still lying on his desk naked with her eyes closed. Her body was glistering with sweat, her perky breast moving from her breathing and her small nipples sticking up hard. He seriously had to do something now before he took her again so he grabbed the small blanket lying on the couch and wrapped her body in it and picked her up in his arms. He sat her down on the couch and tapped her cheek. "Are you going to bloody wake up or do I have to take you again?"

Elle's eyes opened up then and stared at him hard. "Next time I want to be on top."

Adam laughed. "Your very irresistible and inpatient still. Aren't you princess?"

Elle smirked as she leaned forward and wrapped a hand around his head, which made one side of the blanket fall to reveal one of her breasts. Adam seen the opportunity and smiled leaning down and placed his mouth on the expose breast.

Elle moaned and pulled him forward making him suck harder. "Oh god, don't stop." She let out a few bolts as he thrust his leg against her. The sound of the door being bursted open stopped them. Adam released his mouth from her breast. His hand cupped them and stared back to see a very pissed off Sylar walked in.

"Oh look it's the killer." Adam mocked.

Sylar hissed and was about to toss Adam against the wall but stopped by the sight in front of him. Adam had no shirt on as Elle was on the couch very much nude under the blanket with Adam cupping her breast.

"I guess the princess doesn't need to be punished since I punish her for you." Adam grinned while Elle pushed his hand away and quickly grabbed the blanket pulling it above her body.

Sylar smirked. "It doesn't' seem like Elle's in pain."

Elle smirked. "Well you should have been here for the preshow then." She smirked and took Adam shirt placing it on under the covers. She pulled the blanket away as Adam glared at her. She looked pretty good with his shirt on. Not to mention how curvy the shirt fits her bust line. He could see her tits clearly poking through the shirt, and it was making him very hard not reach over to her.

Sylar glanced at her and noticed the look Adam was giving her. Gosh what has he gotten his self into, he wondered. Because he can Cleary see what Adam was staring at. Elle was now bending over as he could see Elle's bottom and when she stood back up, he could see right through the top. Damn, he shouldn't be thinking about stuff like this. He needs to be meaner and demanding and having these stupid infatuations was just a distraction that he needed to get out of his head. However, of course his eyes were once roaming her body again.

Sylar chucked slightly at Adam and Elle nervousness. "Well it looks like someone was screwing while I was gone. That must be all that noise I heard, you must have been a good lay Elle."

Elle hissed and quickly jolted him almost burning his new shirt. Sylar quickly held her with his TK and tossed her to the floor. He looked down and could see above her thigh. He smirked. "I don't have time to deal with your punishment Elle. So would you please get dressed, we have a visitor to interrogate.

"Elle sat up and looked up at Sylar."Oh a vistior and interrogation. She replied happily like a child. "Great I finally can fry someone." She mumbled.

Sylar rolled his eyes and stared at her hard. "You will not be frying anyone Elle. I'll be doing the interrogation until you learn not to kill the person you're supposed to capture or interrogate."

Elle huffed. "Oh please like that stops you from killing them."

Sylar crossed his arms and stared at her hard. She was to say the least pissing him off. He didn't know if he wanted to kill her or kiss her. Wait where did that come from. He thought. "I have better things to do then this. Get dressed before I changed my mind on killing you."

"Elle rolled her eyes as she watched him walk away. She noticed the slight bulge in his pants. She smirked thinking of the next phrase to piss him and Adam off. "Are you sure about that? Your pants tell me differently." She giggled.

Sylar walked out of the room and cussed himself as he heard Elle and Adam laugh." They would pay dearly for this, he thought.

*******************************************************************************************

Elle smirked as she walked into the hall toward the interrogation room. Everyone eyes landed on hers. She had on a pair of cameo shorts on and a cameo shirt which showed how perfect her figure was. She had a few guys stared at her as a few whistled, but she only had one dumb ass that tried to assault her. Of course everyone here was a villain, but she didn't understand why Sylar kept this dumb ass here. His name was Ross Raved. He was a criminal, mostly for sexual assault and rape. Which made her realize what type of powers he had to take advantage of innocent girls? The thought alone made her want to kill him. And when he grabbed her arm pulling her forward in his disgusting arms, she jolted him until he was on the floor screaming. "How does it feel to be the victim for once?" she replyed staring down at him

Adam heard the scream and ran towards her. He stopped dead in his track when he seen Elle. She was wearing a pair of short Cameo shorts and a Cameo shirt that hanged low revealing her cleavage. He then noticed the hat that went with her out fit. He has never seen her dressed like this. He wondered if she was doing this to temp him or Sylar. It took him a minute to get his thoughts together as he quickly walked up to Elle, who was frying the man.

Adam quickly grabbed Elle and pulled her away from the man. She jolted him once, which was fine, since he can take the powers. "Elle what are you bloody doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing oh genius one?" Elle mocked.

Adam hissed at her stubbornness. "Elle I know that but why would you kill him. Did he provoke you?"

"ya he provoked me. He tired to assault me, which makes me want to ask why Sylar would hire a rapist to stay here. "I'm going to fry him just for"…..Elle stopped as Adam grinned.

"Boy you are a persistent one, aren't you princess?" Adam said.

"Shut up." Elle said as she took the phone out of her pocket and dialed the cleaning crew to get the dead guy out of the hall.

Elle stepped in toward the main room as she watched Sylar slam the phone down. Sylar turned his head and pointed his finger at her. "You."

Elle grinned. "If this is about the dead guy in the hall he had it coming."

"Oh really and why did he have it coming?" Sylar asked as he suddenly noticed her clothes. They were short and her top was very tight show a lot of ……

"Hay if you keep staring at my boobs, I'm going to burn your shirt to ash." Elle replied crossing her arms.

Adam smirked. "Feisty aren't we?"

Sylar looked away quickly and looked at her face. "Well if you didn't wear those clothes then maybe the guy wouldn't have tried to assault you.

Elle hissed angrily and sent a bolt to him but Sylar stopped her hands from moving. Adam stared at her and was slightly pissed for Sylar saying that to her. It made him want to get that gun and shoot him again. Although if he did that he might never wake up if Sylar got a hold of him.

Sylar dropped her and she looked up surprised. "Wow are you finally learning." She quickly stood up and zapped him again making him fall to his knees. "I guest not." she giggled. Elle stood up and tried to kick him but Sylar grabbed her arm and pushed her against the table. He was staring down at her as her chest heaved up and down. He grinned and leaned closer towards her ear. "If you keep doing this, I'll have to spank you in front of everyone. Now you wouldn't want that would you?" He leaned away and smiled as Elle pushed herself off the table and crossed her arms slightly pissed.

"Whatever." She would get him back real soon she thought.

Adam looked at them and then into the interrogation room as he seen an Indian guy sitting in a chair which he was tied to. The man looked familiar like he knew him from somewhere.

Elle's eyes went wide and smiled at the man inside the room. "This is wonderful, I can I have another toy to play with." She smiled

"Another toy?" Adam asked wondering if he heard right.

"Ya someone to tease." She replied grinning.

Sylar rolled his eyes and stared at her. "Yes and that means no killing."

"Why would I kill the poor doctor? I think he's cute." she said.

"Cute?" Adam said getting more jealous by the minute.

Elle smirked and stared back at him. "No reason to be jealous."

"I'm not jealous." Adam huffed.

Sylar grinned as he opened the door hoping to have a nice chat with the doctor. but with Elle here so many things could go wrong.

************************************************************

Mohinder cursed wandering how in the hell did he get in this predicament and who would want to kidnap him. The last thing he saw was a dark man that came up behind him. The next thing he knew he was passed out and now he was here. He thought it could have been the company that he had a past history with. Other than that he had no idea where he was.

He looked up as the door opened and at that same moment his heart was pounding with fear.

Sylar smirked and stared at him. "Hello Mohinder."

*********************************************to be continued**

**Ok what do you think?**

**Review please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Just like You Ch 4

**Author;** dream_infinity0

**Rating: **M for violence, language, sexual content

**Pairing/Characters: **Sylar / Elle Bishop / Adam Monroe (Mohinder)

**Author's note**; (Lyrics by Saliva, How could you) This story takes place during Villians (Au Fic)

_I'm coming to know all the secrets you hold_

_You think I'm a fool and_

_I don't know what you do_

_But I look in your eyes and I_

_Finally realize I'm addicted to_

_Everything you do_

"_Sylar?" _Mohinder hissed with fury unable to believe the killer caught him once again. How in the hell does he get in this mess.

Mohinder turned to stare at him when Sylar suddenly moved his hand forward and telekinetically squeezed Mohinder throat. Mohinder cursed himself as he fought to free himself, but it was impossible when he was trying to gasp for air.

"Never seem to surprise me Doctor. It would have made me think by now that you know not to trust strangers." Sylar laughed as he released his hold from Mohinder.

Mohinder gasped for breathe and looked back up to see Sylar and Elle walking towards him.

"Elle what are you doing here?" Mohinder asked quite shocked that she was here and even more surprised by the skimpy outfit she was wearing. Was she Sylar's hostage or was she working for him?

"What does it look like silly?" Elle smirked then moved behind him Mohinder. She fluffier his hair and sent a small spark

"Ow….Elle that hurt."

Elle giggled. "Oh stop being a cry baby; it was just a little shock."

"Elle would you please...Stop." Sylar replied annoyed.

"Fine I'll behave." Elle smirked and sat on the desk by Mohinder. Mohinder eyes finally left hers and then went back to Sylar. "What the hell do you want Sylar?"

"Well for one thing I want the rest of that damn list." Sylar hissed.

Mohinder rolled his eyes and stared back at Elle, who was starting to get irritated. "Over my dead body?"

Sylar smirked. "Now that can be arranged."

"Come on Gabriel." Elle got up and walked towards him. "Aren't there more important things to do then that stupid list? I mean can't we find"…She was suddenly cut off as she was forced backwards as her back fell against the table that sat in the middle of the room. When she opened her eyes and looked up, she was staring at a very pissed off Sylar.

"Didn't I tell you to never call me that name again?" Sylar replied angrily.

Elle smirked and stared back at him as she quickly pulled her right leg around his waist and pulled him forward. One of his legs slipped and pushed toward her crouch as his face was leveled with hers now. Elle smirked deciding to make him squirm a little longer. It was fun seeing him like this. She then quickly pulled him forward and kissed him on the lips. "Not even for a little kiss." She whispered.

Mohinder was staring at them like they were crazy and even more so when did Elle started working for Sylar. Sylar was a killer and Elle was a….Well maybe she a sociopath but seeing her with him didn't help. It only made things worse for him knowing he was in this damn situation. Not to mention the outfit she wore was making his erection become hard. He could clearly see her full breast as she lay on the table.

Sylar looked down as he stared at her in surprise. Did she just kiss him? "Elle what the hell are you doing?" Sylar asked.

"What does it look like silly? " Elle smirked seeing the dumbfounded look on his face still. She gently caressed his face with one hand as she quickly wrapped her hand around his growing erection threw his pants. His eyes lit up and then she shocked him making his scream. She quickly kicked her feet out making him fall on to the floor. She stood up and smirked down at him.

"Boy you are fun to get back at." Elle replied.

"Elle what the hell are you doing? Trying to get us killed." Mohinder said.

Elle rolled her eyes and ignored him. "Oh stop pouting. I'm trying to keep myself entertained doctor."

Mohinder stared at her oddly wondering if she was nuts. She was trying to fight Sylar. She was on a suicide mission.

Sylar cursed himself and stood up to see Elle smirking at him, which pissed him off more. "You are going to regret that Elle very much." Sylar replied. He started to lift his arm up when Adam walked in.

Adam smirked and crossed his arms as he walked into the room. "Well, I see your still at each other's throats."

Elle slowly moved forward and was about to strike at Sylar when she was suddenly tossed against the wall. Elle smirked. "You underestimate a girl like me."

"Really." He stood up and moved forward. He then tossed her out to the hall knocking her out. "Please take Elle to her room before I decide to kill her once and for all."

"You know once she wakes up, she's going to be pissed once again." Adam replied and once again annoyed that Sylar was pissing her off. Can't he just stay away from her and leave her be? Well, it would be better if Elle would stop teasing him too.

"I know that's why she's going to have to learn the hard way." Sylar hissed tired of her games.

"Ah really and what hard way would that be." Adam replied mocking.

"Confinement….. Maybe it will teach her a lesson or two." Sylar replied.

"Confinement, you actually think that will help." Adam replied laughing. "Boy you're not a smart one aren't you. You know you're playing right into her game right?"

Sylar hissed in fury as he sent Adam sailing through the air. He tossed him into the hall with Elle as he paged Knox to take Adam and Elle back to their room. He turned back to Mohinder, who was slightly smirking at him. "What hell are you smirking about?"

"Well for one thing you're still the same bastard I remember, but strangely I noticed Elle is starting to get to you. I mean I would never of thought that you could show any emotion at all really. Especially…..

Sylar was starting to get mad now. He walked up to Mohinder and lifted him off his feet. "Especially what doctor?"

"Um…, infatuated, desire……love. Maybe you are changing." Mohinder said wondering if that was the wrong thing to say. The next thing he knew he was flying against the wall. He landed on the floor as he looked up to see Sylar staring down at him.

"I am not in love with that ignoring blond doctor. Did you get bored and became a psychologist now?" Sylar asked annoyed.

"Ah no…"

"Then shut it." Sylar replied pushing the intercom button to call flint. He was way tired of this game Elle was playing. He wanted to kill and make her pay for what she's making him feel. He wanted to wrap his hands around her pretty little neck and kiss those beautiful lips of her. Wait, why the hell was he thinking that. He didn't like her like that, well she was pretty. Although he would never admit it to anyone else or himself. But why in the hell was he thinking about kissing her. Where did that came from? He sighed and look up to see Knox and flint come in, finally.

"Have you taken care of Mrs. Bishop and Monroe?" Sylar asked turning around to glance at them.

"Yes we have…sir?"

Sylar smiled liking the sound of that. Well at least he was getting respect now. It must have been that time when he threatened them. "Good. Now you can have fun showing Mohinder the meaning of pain if he doesn't tell you where the list is." Sylar grinned as he has seen Mohinder turned pale.

"You're not getting the list you bastard." Mohinder hissed as he was suddenly pushed against the wall by Knox.

"Well I guess he'll have to change your mind." Sylar then motions to Knox and then left with a smirk on his face as he heard Mohinder scream. He should have that list by the end of the day.

* * *

The first thing Elle realizes upon waking up that she was not alone and the fact she couldn't move. She felt like someone drug her up, so she couldn't move. She then heard a familiar cough beside her. She turned to see Adam laying on one of the beds beside her. She smirked wondering if she was going to be punished for pissing Sylar off once again. Just the thought of him coming in here and spanking her again made her flustered, pissed and angered. She would not be dealing with that again no matter what. She had to play this cool or she would once again be that weaken girl that Sylar was trying to make her be. Bastard.

"So what did you do to piss him off? Annoyed him too much." Elle replied.

Adam rolled his eyes and stared at her. "No princess. I just told him the truth. It seems like he doesn't like to hear the truth much."

"Oh really and what truth was that? That he is a self-righteous bastard that likes to be in control." Elle said.

"Well at least I admit it." Sylar said stepping out of the shadow in the far right corner of the room."

Elle gasped as Adam was annoyed. "Can you at least let me go…I can't feel my legs?" Adam complained.

Sylar smirked. "No! I'm not letting either you go until you learn a lesson and to stop provoking me." He hissed.

"Fine, but everyone already knows that Elle gets on your nerves. And besides she gets on my nerves too that's why I'm so fascinated by her." Adam said.

"Don't flatter yourself." Elle hissed.

Adam laughed and stared back at her. "I'm more than just flattered darling. He winked at her.

Elle rolled her eyes as she looked up to see Sylar staring down at her. Damn how in the hell did he get here that fast. And not to mention he did look sexy with those tight black pants and the black dressed shirt he wearied. He had three buttons undone at the top that showed a bit of his chest. She shook her head as she noticed she was starting to fascinate about him. Oh god where the hell was that coming from. "What the hell do you want....Gabriel" she smirked when she has seen his face turned red again.

"Do _not_ test me, Elle." Sylar hissed.

"Why? You spank me." She teased with a smile.

Adam laughed. "You know if you keep teasing him, he might just do that." Adam said knowing for a fact Elle hated the last time Sylar did that.

Elle turned towards him "Oh shut up." She wiggled a little to try to get lose as she finally found the feeling come back to her arms and legs.

Sylar stared at her once more as he noticed she was moving now. Probably, because the anesthetic he gave her was wearing off. He then noticed she was wiggling, which made her lovely breast bounce. The top she was wearing made her breast rise making him wonder how they're staying in there because if looked like they were about to fall out. He groaned as he felt a shock go through his groan. He hissed angrily as he seen Elle sitting up as her hands flicked blue. He quickly grabbed her hands and pulled her forward to his body. "What did I told you about shocking, me Elle?"'

"And what did I tell you about staring at my breast."

Adam laughed again. "Because darling we can't help it when you wear clothes like that. It makes up us all hot and bothered."

Sylar glared at him angrily with a disapprove look. "Well if you didn't wear those type of clothes then I wouldn't be looking." Sylar said. He then looked back at Elle, who was glaring annoyed at him. He pulled her up and pressed her against his chest as her hands started to flicker with light. "If you don't cooperate Elle you're going to regret it."

"What if I don't want to cooperate with you?" she taunted him, trying to see how far she could push him. She wanted to push him as far as she could before she ripped his heart out and crush it. However, then there was the fact she wanted him to fall to his knees and worship her as she had control over him. What should she do first?

Sylar narrowed his eyes at her and pulled her forward as he heard her heart beat faster. He smirked wondering if that was fear or lust. He pushed his groan against her and heard her gasp. He smirked noticing it was lust. He then wondered how far he should push her until she explodes. This might be fun. He thought.

He pulled her closer as he learned his mouth against her ear. "Then your be punished princess."

Elle smirked back and pushed him back. "I like to see you try." Elle said as her hands started to spark."

Sylar grinned as he pulled her forward and dragged her past the medical room and into his office. He pushed her inside and slammed the door shut.

"I'm on my last nerve….Elle"

Elle smirked. "Really I didn't think you had nerves or balls… just insanity."

That was the last straw for Sylar. He quickly moved towards her and pushed her back to his desk. He spread her legs out on either side of him as he maneuvers his hand under her skirt. Elle gasps not believing that Sylar was doing this. She didn't think Sylar had any type of emotion such as lust. Maybe she could work this to her advantage. Even know when she thought about it. Sleeping with the enemy was not her first choice.

He grinned as he heard her gasp as she started to moan. "I bet you like doing this," he said, trying to shake it off as he tried not to get hard from the site he was pairing down at.

Elle gasped as she felt her panties being ripped off. His motion was faster now as she was squirming under him for a release. "Shut up and just….Oh.....Don't stop." Elle couldn't believe this was happening. She was staring to fall under his control.

Sylar still watched her as his eyes suddenly went wide at want. he saw. His heart started to race and his erection was pressed against his pants so hard that he was afraid it would burst. He stared down as Elle started to move against him in an erotic state. Her breasts bounce once more as they suddenly came out of her top. They bounced in front of him as her hard nipples stood erect. He released his hands from her skirt and pulled her legs about his waist. He leaned forward and pressed his mouth on her right breast sucking furiously as his left hand teased the other. Her moans became faster as her hand went to his head pushing him harder to her breast. He then went to the other biting, twisting and sucking until she was on the verge of coming. He gave her one last teaseful lick before he released his mouth from her beautiful breast. He stared down as her eyes were closed, and she was still trying to push him forward for more.

"Please" she moaned. Sylar smirked and sat up not giving her what she wanted because he didn't want to give her that satisfaction yet. He would wait and this was her payment for teasing him all this time. He smiled and looked down once again as her breast was still red and wet. It made him hard again so he looked away and walked towards the door. "Sorry Elle but you're not ready to get that yet. Just think of it as a punishment for all the teasing you gave me." He then left and closed the door wandering if he would ever get the naked image of Elle out of his mind now.

Elle quickly opened her eyes then and sat up to see his back turned from her. Her face glared in anger as he walked out leaving her like this. Leaving her without a release. That bastard. She quickly pulled her top back up and fixed her skirt. She then ran past the hall ignoring the looks she was getting from Knox and flint. She then opens Adam's door and shut it locking it. She had seen him on the couch with a bottle of jack Daniels. She quickly moved forward and took the bottle from him and took a big drink of it.

"Adam stared at her and noticed the way she looked. Her hair was tangled and she looked flushed. He knew that look and it made his slightly mad. "Jeez did Sylar cause you to drink." Adam said.

Elle sat the bottle down and quickly pushed Adam to the couch and straddled him. "I need a release now….That bastard tricked me." Elle fumed as her hands glowed. "I'm going to kill him when I get my hands on him."

Adam smirked as he was going to ask her why when she suddenly started stripping her clothes off. He then stared at her breast that was red and her nipples were erected. "Well I guess Sylar was right about giving you a lesson. I didn't' think he had it in him to play." Adam said.

Elle jolted him, which made Adam's smirk more. "Now come on princess, don't get are hasty on me. I would never do that to you."

Elle rolled her eyes as she started to unbutton his pants. "Ya sure you wouldn't." she quickly slid his pants away and straddled him again. He was already erected, which was a plus for her, since she was dripping wet already. Damn Sylar.

She leaned against Adam as he pushed forward. She gasped and started riding him hard. Adam cursed knowing this was going to be a quick release if she didn't stop the way she was moving. He pulled her forward as he pressed him mouth to one of her full breasts.

She dug her nails into his shoulder as she was on her second release. Adam quickly flipped her over and rode her hard. He knew he shouldn't have done that since she was the one that wanted to be in control, but he was on the brink of release and needed to be in her harder, faster until….."Oh god…….Elle. What are you doing to me?" he replied spilling his release in her. He fell on to her as she sent a small spark to his chest.

"That was…..perfect, just what I needed." Elle said between breathes.

Adam sat up pulled her up in his arms. "Come on let's get you all cleaned up and then were think of a plan to get back at Sylar." He replied knowing well enough he was getting tired of him taking and teasing his princess. She was his and no one else's but knowing Elle it wouldn't be hard for her to fall for someone else. He just wished it wasn't Sylar, because he could tell behind that anger that she was starting to get infatuated with Sylar.

After the shower and another moment of foreplay Elle and him were curled up on the couch. Adam was now at the point of dozing off when they heard a voice on the intercom that awoken them.

"Bishop and Monroe report to the lounge."

"Oh want now. Can't he get his other lackeys to go out?" Elle said.

"Adam grinned. "Now that would make our life pretty boring to don't' you think?"

Elle thought about it for a moment." Depends what we're doing." She said with a grin.

Adam laughed and wrapped her arms about her neck. "We make a great pair princess." He then kissed her on the cheek.

"Indeed we do." Elle smiled as they left the room and walked towards the lounge.

* * *

I've had some time to plan and some time to think." Sylar replied staring at the doctor. "And instead of killing you, I decided not to.

Mohinder stared at him with hatred. "Why? You already killed my father. Why don't you just do it?"

Sylar smirked. "Because you have such great knowledge doctor, and I'm pretty sure you say no with the information I found." Sylar tossed a folder to him. He watched Mohinder opened the folder in shock. "Where did you get this?"

"From the petrelli's house. I had Vince sneak in and get it. It wasn't that hard when he can turn invisible when he wants to.

"This is in possible, how…."

"It is possible doctor. Someone else was able to accomplish this, and I'm pretty sure you can do this too." Sylar replied.

Mohinder stared back at the documents still unable to believe the test result papers that were laid out in front of him. Of all the people, they studied and of all the things that happened. That someone actually found a formula to give people abilities. It would cause so much destruction…chaos….

"I hope you reconsider in doing this doctor. Keep in mind that this is a onetime offer, and I will not ask again." Sylar replied stepping back and walking towards the door.

"You know if you got away with this someone would stop you eventually." Mohinder replied.

"Oh they could try but it won't do them any good when I become indestructible."

* * *

Sylar made his way to the lounge as he seen Elle and Adam walked in. He took a quick look at Elle noticing she had on a black sweater and a pair of dark blue jeans on..

Sylar looked away and thanked god that she actually had some clothes on this time. He couldn't bare to see himself in another predicament like that again. He had an army to build and having some girl that annoyed him made it worse. However, he promised himself that would never happen again at least he hoped it didn't.

Elle stood beside Adam as she had her arms crossed annoyed as usual. She wondered why he wanted Adam and her here for. Either way she would make him pay for what he did earlier.

"What did you call us here ……Sylar. She replied crossing her arms know she didn't want to annoy him anymore. There were ten people here in the room, and she didn't feel like getting spanked in front of everyone to see. That would surely send her over the edge.

Sylar stared at her annoyed and happy for once that she did not call him that insignificant name again. Maybe she was finally learning he thought. "I called here because I have a job for you two to do and for a few others to do.

Elle was surprised now. "Really and what type of job is that."

"Well for first I wanted to thank Knox for finding where that list is from the good old Doctor." Sylar said.

"You killed Mohinder." Elle gasped staring angrily at Knox"

Sylar chuckled. "Of course not. He was almost dead but Adam was good enough to lend some blood.

Adam rolled his eyes as he realized they must have gotten his blood when Sylar knocked him out. Then the next thing he remembers is Him and Elle had awoken in the medical faculty. He stared hard at Sylar ignoring the urge to go and punch him. "So what is this job then?"

"Well since I found the list and have the names at the palm of my hand. I decided to recruit some instead of….Terminating them." Sylar said.

Adam looked at him surprised. "You know I thought that's what you wanted to do. Destroying the company who destroyed your life and to finally take over." Adam said.

"Sylar glared at him wondering if he should toss him out of that fifty story window. "Yes, that is still my plans but the only people that I want to terminate are the ones that destroyed my life. Starting with the Petrelli's." Sylar hissed.

"The Petrellis?" Adam repeated wondering if he was hearing things. He couldn't be possible be thinking going after them because he knew what type of power the younger brother Peter had. He had the power of mimicry. So he was almost indestructible like Sylar. He knew this was a bad idea, and that they should not go after him yet.

"I don't think that's a good ideal knowing if you go after one, Peter will try to stop us." Adam replied knowing he did not join Sylar army for nothing. He wanted to make sure that this one shot was not screwed over by making stupid decisions.

Sylar shot him a glare. "I know what you're thinking Adam, but I assure you that we do not have to worry about Peter because I'm not going after him yet."

"I think we should go after him to get him out of the way." Flint said. "And besides it would be fun to finally get my hands dirty."

Sylar sighed. "No, we will eventually but not now. We have to take measures to carry out this plan and if were successful then you will be rewarded greatly." He replied taking a small stone from his bag and turning it to gold showing everyone. "Does anybody have any objections?"

Elle hissed in fury as he used her father's power in front of everyone. Bastard.

"So does that mean we get a nice shiny gold nugget that's probably worth a half million?" Flint asked.

"Of course. Sylar said. "Once the job is done. He replied placing the gold stone on the glass stand. He then stared at Elle, who seemed to be fuming. He smirked. "And as for Elle and Adam your job will be to bring Claire in. She's Peter's niece."

Elle rolled her eyes. "Ya I remember little miss goody two shoes."

"Good then you're have no problem bring her back." Sylar asked.

"No problem." Adam said knowing that wasn't the best choice, but he could do it. Claire was young and naïve so it shouldn't be that hard to capture her, since she was like him. "

"And as for Knox and Flint I need one of you watching the Petrelli's mansion and one of you watching Bennett. I'm sure you guys remember him." Sylar replied.

"Oh yes I remember him." Knox replied remembering all those years he was locked up because of him. "So that means if by any chance he sees me that I can take him out?"

Sylar laughed. "As much as I would like to see Bennett dead I would have to say no. If anybody is going to kill him, it would be me."

"And what's going to happen to the doctor." Elle asked curiously.

"He'll stay alive for now, or maybe he'll decide if he wants to stay alive he can work for us." Sylar asked smiling wandering for a moment if Elle had some type of feeling for Mohinder.

Elle didn't say anything. She just stared at him for a moment wondering why she was having memories of what happen earlier. Of Sylar pinning her down on his desk and pleasuring her with that lovely tongue of his. And then of her going to Adam two finished what he started. Gosh that did sound bad when she thought about it like that. It sounded like she was a slut. She shook her head ignoring the urge to jump over there and kill Sylar for making her feel this. The bastard was surely screwing up her head with thinking of bad thoughts of him.

A few minutes later after Sylar went over the plan he walked over to Adam, who had something curled in his hand. Everyone else had left but not Elle. She was sitting on the couch watching Tv.

Sylar smirked and decide to just tease her back just this once. So he went to his desk and picked up the material off the floor that was Elle. He smirked and walked back into the lounge. he walked over to Elle smirking.

Elle looked up annoyed and stared back at him. "What do you want."

"Oh i just thought you would want these back." He then pulled his left hand from behind his back and dropped her lace underwear on the table beside her. He walked off As Elle gasped and sent a flying spark towards his back. Sylar quickly dodged out of the way and had her pinned to the couch as she tried again.

"Are you done. because i'm getting annoyed." Sylar said.

Adam walked over and place a gente hand on Elle's shoulder. "Elle let it go, we have to leave now for our mission."

Elle cursed him and walked away knowing as soon as she got back she would make him fall on his knees before he ever did that to her again. That bastard was annoying, spitful, cute, hot and.....oh why in the hell was she thinking that again. she sighed and left not even to bother to think of him now. Her mind was all messed up.

* * *

Later on that day Adam met up with Elle as they drove to capture their first target.

"We both knew this is either going to go as planned or not. Which makes me wonder what would happen if we lose. What were happened if the company captures us again? I can't live like that." Elle replied.

"Your do fine Elle. I won't let anything happen to you." I promise. Adam said.

"I hold you to that Monroe" Elle smirked as they head towards New York.

**

* * *

**

**Should I continue?**

**Hope everyone likes it.**


End file.
